transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1
TBA Plot Vorsk, 14 Years Later Scattergun orders his team to rain fire upon the DHD. Fallen Angel orders her team to advance upon the Autobots. Hot Rod fires upon many Decepticons, as Crosshairs mentions that Leapers are incoming. Scattergun orders everyone to get down. Crosshairs tackles Hot Rod off to the side, as Fallen Angel retreats form the blast zone. Scattergun unleashes a beam that incinerates the DHD. Scattergun looks around, and tells his team that the DHD is vanquished. They don't answer, so Scattergun begins to worry. Fallen Angel leaps in and Decpitates Scattergun. She contacts Starscream and mentions that she has taken care of the last MTO Commander. Kaon I Fallen Angel returns to Kaon with the head. As she enters the Gates, she witnesses Soundwave leading Scattergun's Unit in shackles. As Scattergun unleashes his powers, Crosshairs tackled Hot Rod. Crosshairs looks up to see Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ravage. Fallen Angel walks up to Megatron in his Throne room. He presents to Megatron the head. Megatron told Fallen Angel that she was suppose to incapacitate Scattergun. But it doesn't matter, as they still have 5 Autobots for Shockwave's Next project. Fallen Angel asks Megatron what he means, only for Megatron to order her to follow him. Fallen Angel tosses the head and follows Megatron to Shockwave's Lab. Shockwave welcomes Megatron to his lab, where Soundwave places Roadbuster in a tube. Fallen Angel asks what's happening, and Shockwave mentions that she was to capture the Autobots for Shockwave's experiment. Shockwave mentions that he rediscovered a secondary way to transform, by bursting into a molecular cloud. Shockwave mentions that they are going to rebuild the Dissolving Breed of Transformers. Megatron explains that each Autobot will have their parts cloned and put on a new body. Fallen Angel takes note of the last 2 empty pods, before Lockdown enters one. Shockwave mentions that Lockdown is a top hunter, before starting the Cloning Process. The Autobots and Lockdown scream in pain. Starscream enters and asks Megatron why they won't clone an army of Seekers. Megatron tells Starscream that the Seekrs aren't that bright. A figure begins to animate in the Last tube. The process finishes, and a Cybertronian steps out of the last tube. Megatron scans the Transformer and names him "Scattershot". Megatron orders Scattershot to take the prisoners down to the Dungeons near the Base of Kaon's Towers. Scattershot accepts his orders, and escorts the Autobots down the towers. Megatron orders Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker to keep an eye on the Dissolver, in the case that he goes haywire. In the lower towers, Ironhide tells Crosshairs that they have to escape. Crosshairs mentions that they're doomed. Upon reaching the Prisoner hold, Starscream orders Scattershot to place each Autobot in a Cell. Scattershot asks the Autobots for trust, before shooting and injuring Starscream. Scattershot cuts each cuff, before the Autobots and Scattershot make a run for it. Starscream orders everyone to go after them. As the trio chase the Autobots, Starscream orders Soundwave to sound the alarm. Soundwave does so, alerting the Predacons. Razroclaw orders his team to go after the runaways. Rampage, Tantrum, Razorclaw, and Headstrong form their beast modes and chase after the Autobots. Scattershot finds the lever to open the Gates of Kaon. He opens them, and Ironhide, Roadbuster, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, and Hot Rod flee. Hun-Grr spots Scattershot and tries to attack him, only for Scattershot to jump out of the chamber and in to the open fields outside of Kaon. Scattershot races after the Autobots and asks where their base is, only for Crosshairs to mention that they have a long way to go. Within the Towers, Starscream approaches Megatron, and mentions that Scattershot freed the Autobots. Megatron shoots Starscream, before ordering the Combaticons to go after the Autobots.Onslaught orders Blast Off and Vortex to track the Autobots down. Meanwhile, Skywarp and Thundercracker return and mentions that they tried to attack Scattershot, only to fail miserably. Wilderness Scattershot and the Autobots make it to the edge of the Gobotron Jungle. Ironhide thanks Scattershot for rescuing them, and Scattershot asks if they can take him back to Iacon, as he wishes not to be a Decepticon. Crosshairs mentions that he just came to life, and Scattershot mentions that he doesn't see the Decepticon Way as a means to bring Peace to the universe. Crosshairs, skeptical, mentions that they'll take him to Iacon, so they may incarcerate him. Scattershot mentions that as long as it gets him away from Megatron, he'll be fine. Scattershot tells the Autobots that they have to keep moving. As they continue walking, Divebomb, Vortex, Blast Off, and Cutthroat fly overhead. Cutthroat mentions that he doesn't like how dark it is. Blast Off orders everyone to return to Kaon for the meantime. Crosshairs mentions that they need to rest, and Scattershot tells the Autobots to do so. As the others deactivate, Hot Rod approaches Scattershot, who keeps guard. He asks why Scattershot did it, and Scattershot mentions that some sparks are reincarnated from previous transformers, and he believes that his former self never liked Decepticons. Hot Rod thanks Scattershot, before leaving. A shadow moves from beyond the Autobots. Bumblebee awakens, only to be attacked by a Turbofox. Scattershot spies the Turbofoxes and shoots each one of them, killing each of them. Scattershot mentions that he's going to scout the area, before leaving. Crosshairs asks if they should truly trust the Decepticon, only for Hot Rod to mention that his name is Scattershot. The Autobots then deactivate. The next morning, Hot Rod awakens to the sound of Scattershot, who mentions that they should get moving. Hot Rod spies a small transport skiff, and asks where he got it. Scattershot mentions that he found it on the edge of the Sea of Rust. Ironhide asks how he travelled that far, and Roadbuster mentions that it doesn't matter. The Autobots board the skiff and race away. Scattershot asks the Autobots if they have a means of contacting Iacon, and Crosshairs mentions that they don't. Ironhide mentions that they could disassemble the Skiff and build one. Crosshairs seems skeptical about the idea, but is open to anything. Scattershot mentions that they'll build one, once they run out of Energon on the skiff. Bumblebee beeps, and Crosshairs mentions that they haven't refueled on Energon for three days. The Sea of Rust The Skiff reaches Aquarus in the Sea of Rust, before dying. Ironhide orders everyone to start disassembling the skiff. Hot Rod asks if anybody's an engineer, and Roadbuster mentions that he tinkers with Leadfoot sometimes. After dismantling it, Ironhide asks Roadbuster how to build it. Roadbuster tells Crosshairs and Ironhide to hand him the energy boosters from the Skiff. Scattershot and Bumblebee then hold up a piece from the skiff, and Roadbuster tells Hot Rod to get off his lazy arse. Roadbuster then wields some of the pieces together. Roadbuster then forges a communications dish and attaches it to the communications radar. Roadbuster mentions that they need to fuel it with their own Energon. Each Autobot gives a tiny portion of their Energon, which Roadbuster fuels the radar with. The radar activates, and Roadbuster calls for aide. In Kaon, Soundwave informs Megatron that he's picking up a transmission from Aquarus, as Megatron stares out into the Wilderness. Megatron orders Soundwave to send the Combaticons after them, and Soundwave leaves. Rollbar tells Roadbuster that she's sending a Transport Shuttle to pick them up. Scattershot tells Rollbar to hurry, and Rollbar asks who it was. Roadbuster mentions that it's an ally. Crosshairs mentions that they should've gotten farther, as the Cons will be close as well. Hours later, Bumblebee spots the shuttle, and warns the others. Crosshairs mentions that the Combaticons are incoming. Blast Off tackles Scattershot, and Onslaught orders the Combaticons to capture the Autobots. Ironhide mentions that they have no energy to fight. Hot Rod tries to punch Swindle, only to collapse from exhaustion. The shuttle arrives, and Skyfire and Nightbeat jump off. They carry Hot Rod onto the shuttle as Crosshairs, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Roadbuster jump on. As Rollbar begins to fly away, Hot Rod tells Rollbar to save Scattershot. Though hesitant, Rollbar shoots the Combaticons, and Onslaught orders them to retreat. Scattershot then boards the shuttle, which flies to Iacon. Iacon I The shuttle lands in a Shuttle Depot in Iacon. Ironhide and Bumblebee jump off, as Roadbuster and Crosshairs collapse. Rollbar calls Bulkhead and Inferno to help them. Inferno and Bulkhead carry Roadbuster and Crosshairs, as Skyfire carries Hot Rod. Scattershot thanks Rollbar, and Rollbar has Scattershot arrested. Ironhide mentions that he's an ally, and Rollbar mentions that they'll take him to Optimus. Scattershot is dragged by Hauler to the Main Hub, where he is introduced to Optimus, Elita, and Ultra Magnus. Scattershot introduces himself to Optimus Prime. Optimus thanks Scattershot, and inducts him into the Autobots, much to displease Rollbar and Magnus. Rollbar mentions that he's a Decepticon, and Optimus mentions that he senses a strong will within Scattershot. Optimus orders Rollbar to free Scattershot, to which Rollbar does so, frustrated. Scattershot thanks Optimus, and mentions that he will be a fine addition to the Autobots. Scattershot leaves, and Optimus asks where he's going. Scattershot mentions that upon the Journey to Iacon, he downloaded several files into his hard-drive, and learned of the Cyber-Ninja Corps. Scattershot leaves to learn under Sensei Yoketron. Magnus asks if Scattershot will betray them, and Optimus mentions that he won't, but if he does, he'll have the Wreckers kill him. Cyber Ninja Dojo Scattershot enters the Dojo, where Yoketron finishes training with the Dino Triplets. Yoketron tells the Triplets that training is done for the day. Dino, Enzo, & Rush leave the Dojo, while staring at Scattershot on their way out. Yoketron welcomes Scattershot to the Dojo. Yoketron asks Scattershot of his origins, and Scattershot mentions that he merely came online a Decepticon, but defected immediately. Scattershot mentions that he wishes to become a Cyber-Ninja to protect others, and Yoketron tells Scattershot to begin removing his weapons. Scattershot removes his goggles and weapons, before handing them to Yoketron. Yoketron then asks Jazz to place Scattershot's weapons somewhere safe. Scattershot asks Yoketron what he plans on teaching him first, and Yoketron tells him "Metallikato". Before Scattershot could ask what Metallikato is, Yoketron rips Scattershot's arm off. Yoketron mentions that Metallikato is a Loss of Metal. Yoketron then reattaches Scattershot's arm swiftly. Scattershot it left shocked, though Yoiketron reassures that he'll be fine. Yoketron tells Scattershot to try Metallikato on him. During many failed attempts, Yoketron tells Scattershot that a Key to performing Metallikato is swiftness. Scattershot tries once more, and Yoketron moves swiftly. He then discovers that Scattershot snatched his Autobot insignia. Yoketron tells Scattershot well done. Scattershot meditates, as Yoketron tells him that the key to successfully performing Circuit-Su requires a clear conscience. Yoketron mentions that it tests Ones' Will Power & Strength. Scattershot meditates and eventually loses concentration. Scattershot apologizes to Yoketron, and Yoketron tells Scattershot to try again. Scattershot tries, but can't concentrate. Yoketron mentions that Failure is the Greatest Lesson of all. Yoketron asks Scattershot if he has any goals, and Scattershot remains quiet. Yoketron mentions that a goal is a sole purpose, and if he has no goal, he has no purpose. Yoketron asks Scattershot once more, and he mentions that his goal is to end the War and bring peace back to Cybertron. Yoketron asks Scattershot to follow him. He points up to the skies, where several Starships are fleeing Cybertron. Scattershot asks what's happening, and Yoketron mentions that Cybertron is dying, and all Autobots are fleeing the Dead Planet. Saddened, Scattershot asks what will become of their Race. Yoketron leads Scattershot to a Matrix Chamber. Yoketron performs Processor-Over-Matter, which opens the Chamber. He then shows Scattershot the Protoforms. Yoketron mentions that the Protoforms are Cybertron's future, but must sadly remove them as Cybertron is dead. Yoketron mentions that when Cybertron comes to life again, the Protoforms will be used to build the next generation. Yoketron and Scattershot leave the Chamber, where Yoketron asks Scattershot to close the Chambers. Scattershot is successful, and both Autobots leave to return to the Dojo. Yoketron tells Scattershot to avoid being stricken. Yoketron then begins to attack Scattershot, and Scattershot dodges each of his attacks. Yoketron mentions that he is teaching him the Dangerous Art of Crystalocution, which can injure ones' enemies gravely. Scattershot continues to dodge Yoketron's attacks, and Yoketron tells Scattershot to fight back. Scattershot begins to fight back, trying to attack Yoketron with Crystalocution. Scattershot comes close to killing Yoketron, and Yoketron congratulates Scattershot. Scattershot thanks Yoketron, as Yoketron mentions that he wants Scattershot to resume practicing Circuit-Su. Scattershot begins to meditate, and Yoketron joins him. Iacon II In the Shipyard, Optimus and Wheeljack watch as a Starship takes off. Wheeljack tells Optimus that now they only have one ship to worry about: THE ARK. Optimus orders Wheeljack to start construction on The Ark asap. Wheeljack then calls for the assistance of Perceptor and Tempest. Optimus approaches Ironhide, and asks him what Megatron was doing with them. Ironhide mentions that after Scattergun was killed and they were captured by Soundwave, they were taken to Kaon. There, they were experimented on by Shockwave. Optimus asks what Shockwave did, and Ironhide mentions that they had their body parts cloned and designed into one robot. Ironhide mentions that that robot was Scattershot. Kaon II Megatron looks into the Wilderness, where Onslaught, Hun-Grr, and Razorclaw approach him. Onslaught mentions that they failed to recapture the Autobots and Scattershot. Megatron tells Onslaught that it doesn't matter. Megatron then calls for the presence of Shockwave. Shockwave approaches Megatron, and Megatron orders him to make more DIssolvers. Shockwave asks what he wants more Dissolvers for, and Megatron mentions that they are going to hunt down and KILL Scattershot. Shockwave then leaves, but calls for the Combaticons and Fallen Angel's assistance... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Infantry Unit P-21 *** Scattergun *** Hot Rod *** Crosshairs *** Ironhide *** Roadbuster *** Bumblebee ** Elite Guard *** Rollbar *** Skyfire *** Nightbeat *** Hauler ** Wreckers *** Bulkhead *** Inferno *** Wheeljack ** Optimus Prime ** Elita One ** Ultra Magnus ** Yoketron ** Dino ** Enzo ** Rush ** Jazz * Decepticons ** DHD *** Fallen Angel ** Soundwave *** Laserbeak *** Ravage ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Lockdown ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Skywarp *** Thundercracker ** Predacons *** Razorclaw *** Rampage *** Tantrum *** Headstrong *** Divebomb ** Terrorcons *** Hun-Grr *** Cutthroat ** Combaticons *** Onslaught *** Blast Off *** Vortex Soundtrack * "Cities in the Dust" by The Everlove Episode Casualties * Scattergun, Notes * Characters to Debut: ** Fallen Angel,Shockwave, Lockdown, Razorclaw, Rampage, Headstrong, Tantrum, Hun-Grr, Divebomb, Cutthroat, Dino, Enzo, & Rush. * Characters to debut up to this point: ** Others: *** Primacron, The Quintessons, The Kngihts of Iacon, Primus, Unicronus/ Unicron, Adaptus, Mortilus, Solomus, Epistemus, Prima, Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Nexus Prime, Quintus Prime, Alpha Trion, Micronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam, Liege Maximo, Megatronus/ The Fallen, Optimus Prime I, Metroprime, Vigilem, Metroplex, Fortress Maximus, Caminus, Trypticon, Metrotitan, Garnak, Kita, Coll, Lightstorm, Beta, Halogen, Contrail, Sigil, Drivetrain, Betax, Rubicon, & Valve. ** Autobots: *** Nominus Prime, Nova Prime, Guardian Prime, Zeta Prime, Sentinel Prime, Breakaway, Repugnus, Red Alert, Cosmos, Powerglide, Beachcomber, Warpath, Orion Pax/ Optimus Prime II, Ariel/ Elita One, Dion/ Ultra Magnus, Scattershot, Ironhide, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Vibes, Chromia, Scattergun, Jetfire, Skyfire, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Kup, Hot Rod, Blurr, Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Springer, Whirl, Roadbuster, Topspin, Leadfoot, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Road Rage, Raider, Rollbar, Heatwave, Evac, Medix, Siren, Swerve, Hauler, Nightbeat, Flare-Up, Stormsong, Grimlock, Slash, Slag/ Slug, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Scorn, Dinobot, Questrian, Thunderclap, Stardust, Lightbright, Yoketron, Dino, Enzo, & Rush. ** Decepticons: *** Megatron, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Overkill, Slugfest, Barricade, Gigatron, Warwolf, Starscream, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Nacelle, Slipstream, Vehicons, Leapers, Snipers, Fracture, Skyquake, Dreadwing, Star Fall, Demolisher, Frequency, Flip Sides, Enemy, Thunderblast, Doomsday Marshal, Nightra, Smolder, Steamhammer, Schism, Treadshot, Hypergear, Deadlock, Heist, Quake, Lugnut, Rage, Strika, Blackout, Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Blast Off, Vortex, Fallen Angel, Shockwave, Lockdown, Razorclaw, Divebomb, Tantrum, Rampage, Divebomb, Hun-Grr, & Cutthroat. * Fallen Angel refers to Scattergun as the Last MTO Commander. Whether or not any more MTOs exist is unknown. * When Hun-Grr attacks Scattershot, it is in reference to G1. The Terrorcons and Technobots were considered rivals to each other. And both Hun-Grr and Scattershot were the leaders of those groups. * The Gobotron Jungle is named after the home planet of the Go-Bots, Gobotron. * Aquarus is the place where Calibreak is from. But who is Calibreak? He has yet to appear. * Roadbuster mentions that he sometimes tinkers with Leadfoot. This is a reference to his Dark of the Moon self (which his model is also based off of), where he and Leadfoot were engineers, and gave the weapons they produced to Topspin. * Perceptor and Tempest are mentioned, but do not appear. Episode Script The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 Script